oppa! oppa! oppa!
by Joley
Summary: AU. Z zewnątrz Sasuke Uchiha wygląda jak każdy typowy chłopak w jego wieku. Tak naprawdę jest on jednak lubiącym koreańskie girls bandy, potrzebującym pomocy psychologa mięczakiem. TŁUMACZENIE 'oppa! oppa! oppa' autorstwa rawrchelle.


**oppa! oppa! oppa!**

**Summary:** AU. Z zewnątrz Sasuke Uchiha wygląda jak każdy typowy chłopak w jego wieku. Tak naprawdę jest on jednak lubiącym koreańskie girls bandy, potrzebującym pomocy psychologa mięczakiem. TŁUMACZENIE 'oppa! oppa! oppa!' autorstwa rawrchelle.

**Autor oryginału:** rawrchelle

**Tytuł oryginału:** oppa! oppa! oppa!

**Tłumacz:** Joley

**Pairingi**: Sasuke Uchiha/Sakura Haruno

**Disclaimer:** Postacie należą do Masashiego Hashimoto, a fabuła do rawrchelle. AU.

Linki do autora i do oryginału znajdują się na moim profilu, zachęcam do zajrzenia. :)

* * *

**oppa! oppa! oppa!**

_mów mi, że mnie kochasz cztery razy dziennie, śmiej się osiem, a całuj sześć. to jest jedyny sposób na zdobycie mojego serca._

.

.

.

Drogi dzienniku (nigdy, ale to nigdy nie nazwę cię pamiętnikiem – nieważne co jest napisane na okładce),

mam na imię Sasuke i musisz wiedzieć, że nie piszę w tobie z własnej woli. Po prostu mój brat stwierdził, że prowadzenie ciebie będzie lepsze prostsze od cotygodniowego zaciągana mnie na siłę do psychologa. (cóż, moje awantury mu w tym nie pomagały)

Tak więc, oto jestem i piszę!... dobrze by było, gdybym jeszcze wiedział co.

Problem w tym, że wszystko co przychodzi mi na myśl jest zbyt skomplikowane, aby to zapisać. Poza tym, nie mam ochoty dzielić się swoimi myślami, a ty i tak byś nie zrozumiał.

Mamy problem, nie? Straszne…

Do (nie)napisania

Sasuke

.

Drogi dzienniku,

Itachi zauważył, że nie pisałem już w tobie ponad tydzień i strasznie się zdenerwował. Dlatego znowu tu jestem.

Dzisiaj nie wydarzyło się nic ciekawego.

Do napisania

Sasuke

.

Drogi dzienniku,

dzisiaj również nie wydarzyło się nic ciekawego. Do napisania.

Sasuke

.

Drogi dzienniku,

dzisiaj, w czasie długiej przerwy Naruto wywalił na mnie cały swój ramen (oczywiście, ten idiota zarzeka się, że zrobił to 'niechcący'). Najprawdopodobniej poparzyłem sobie klatkę piersiową, bo ten rosół był piekielnie gorący.

Haruno Sakura – jedna z koleżanek Naruto – powiedziała, że może pożyczyć mi swój ręcznik, a ja (jako, że w tym semestrze nie mam wychowania fizycznego, a co za tym idzie i ręcznika) niechętnie przystałem na jej propozycje.

(chciała mi też pożyczyć za duży t-shirt, którego używa na w-f, ale bez przesady…)

Mam nadzieję, że kiedy oddam jej jutro ten nieszczęsny ręcznik, to nie będzie traktować go jak jakiegoś bezcennego artefaktu.

Kogo ja oszukuję, jestem pewny, że ten przedmiot stanie się najważniejszym elementem kapliczki poświęconej mojej osobie.

Ugh.

.

Drogi dzienniku,

stawiam, że nie masz żadnego poczucia czasu, więc pozwól, że cię oświecę – minęły już jakieś 2 tygodnie od kiedy pisałem po raz ostatni.

(Itachi znowu się wściekł. Czasem myślę, że to on potrzebuje udać się do jakiegoś psychologa.)

Na święta Naruto postanowił być 'zabawny' i w żarcie podarował mi najnowszą płytę SNSD. Niezbyt wiele o nich wiem, ale zawsze denerwuje mnie, kiedy Sakura spamuje linkami do ich teledysków. Tego się nie da nie zauważyć – prawie cała moja tablica jest nimi zapchana. Irytujące.

(Szczerze mówiąc, to nawet nie wiem od kiedy mam ją w znajomych. I które z nas wysłało zaproszenie.)

Dzisiaj wreszcie przesłuchałem tą płytę i muszę napisać, że jest nawet spoko. Większość piosenek ma całkiem chwytliwą melodię – ale może to tylko moja wyobraźnia, bo puszczałem tą płytę w kółko tak długo, aż się do niej przyzwyczaiłem.

Tak mnie to wciągnęło, że nawet wszedłem na profil Sakury i obejrzałem parę teledysków. Niektóre ich tańce są naprawdę imponujące – dobrze eksponują ich ładne nogi. Ładne… długie nogi.

I tylko dlatego, że byłem tak na nich skupiony, otworzyłem też zdjęcie profilowe Sakury.

Ona… uh… też ma bardzo ładne nogi.

Tak…

.

Dzienniku,

podszedłem dziś do Sakury, aby zapytać ją o zaległą pracę domową z chemii, kiedy ta stała przy swojej szafce. Chyba mnie nie zauważyła, bo zamaszyście otworzyła szafkę, kiedy byłem już bardzo blisko. Zgadnij w co trafiły drzwiczki?

Tak. W moją twarz.

Strasznie boli mnie teraz nos.

.

Dzienniku,

dzisiaj zauważyłem, że oczy Sakury są _naprawdę_ zielone.

.

Dzienniku,

dziś na historii podzieliliśmy się w grupy, w których będziemy przygotowywać najbliższy projekt. Ponieważ mieliśmy pracować w parach lub w trójkach byłem przekonany, że tak jak zawsze będę z Naruto – nawet nie zapytałem się go o to, bo po co?

Okazało się, że jestem w grupie z Naruto _oraz_ Sakurą.

Szczerze, to nawet nie wiedziałem, że ona chodzi z nami na ten przedmiot – nie pomagało to,

że siedziała bardzo daleko ode mnie, na drugim końcu sali.

Od teraz będę pamiętał, aby patrzeć tam częściej.

.

Dzienniku,

wczoraj "polubiłem" ostatni post Sakury, w którym polecała kolejny teledysk SNSD. Dzisiaj co najmniej pięć dziewczyn zapytało mnie, czy chodzimy ze sobą.

Od kiedy _polubienie_ czegoś na profilu dziewczyny oznaczało to, że ją lubię. Lubię teledysk. Nie ją.

Boże.

.

Dzienniku,

projekt z historii idzie nam bardzo dobrze. Naruto i Sakura przyszli dziś do mnie, abyśmy mogli nad nim popracować, ale tak naprawdę, to Naruto tylko się obijał – rozwalił się na kanapie i chciał abyśmy podawali mu ramen. Najwyraźniej wspólny projekt z Sakurą_-chan_ oznacza to, że Naruto nic nie musi robić.

W czasie pracy rozmawiałem trochę z Sakurą. Powiedziała, że pożyczy mi parę płyt SNSD. Muszę przyznać, że jestem troszkę podekscytowany.

.

Dzienniku,

w ostatnim czasie Itachi bardzo się ode mnie oddalił. To zdarzało się już wcześniej, więc nie martwiłem się zbytnio – myślałem, że znowu ma ciężki okres na studiach. Okazało się, że to nie było przyczyną jego zachowania.

Dzisiaj zadzwonili do nas ze szpitala, aby poinformować naszą rodzinę, że Itachi brał udział w jakiś gangsterskich porachunkach. Teraz jest na ostrym dyżurze.

Nigdy wcześniej nie czułem się taki zagubiony.

.

Dzienniku,

1 status. Tylko 1 emo-status na facebook'u i ludzie zalewają mnie pytaniami.

A ja przecież chciałem tylko wyładować gdzieś moje emocje.

.

Dzienniku,

(przepraszam, że piszę kolejny raz tej nocy. Musi ci być ciężko.)

Teraz jestem w szpitalu. Lekarze mówią, że z Itachim już wszystko w porządku, powinien zostać wypisany w przyszłym tygodniu. I chociaż bardzo się cieszę z tego powodu, to nie mogę odpędzić myśli o ludziach z którymi wdał się w konflikt. Co będzie jeśli wrócą? Co będzie, jeśli następnym razem nie skończy się tylko na pobiciu?

Dlaczego on nic nie chce mi powiedzieć? Przecież jestem jego bratem.

.

Dzienniku,

usunąłem mój status na FB. Jakieś pół godziny temu wróciłem do domu, a teraz mija już pierwsza. W sumie, miałem ponad 12 powiadomień – większość z nich od Naruto, który skomentował z 5 lub 6 razy pytając 'co się do cholery z tobą dzieje?'. Zauważyłem, że Sakura nic nie napisała.

Zamiast tego wysłała mi SMSa. Nie wiedziałem co mam odpisać, więc jej nie odpowiedziałem. Chwilę później zadzwoniła.

Naprawdę muszę zacząć sprawdzać kto dzwoni, by uniknąć więcej takich sytuacji.

Kiedy odebrałem byłem tak zaskoczony słysząc jej głos, że jedynym co udało mi się wydusić było krótkie 'Hn'.

Sakura odpowiedziała:

\- Hej, jak się czujesz? Wiem, że jest już późno ale… chciałam sprawdzić czy wszystko w porządku.

A ja odparłem:

\- Nie pamiętam abym prosił cię o sprawdzanie jak się czuję. – Moje serce biło strasznie szybko-, to pewnie dla tego, że to była nasza pierwsza rozmowa przez telefon. To było zaskakujące uczucie.

\- No tak-, ale ten status na Facebooku. Ty nigdy nie ustawiasz statusów.

\- Co, czy już naprawdę nie wolno mi nic napisać na Facebooku tak, aby nie było tłumu ludzi pytających się co się dzieje? – odwarknąłem, rozmowa z nią dziwnie na mnie działała.

Po moich słowach zapadła cisza i zacząłem zastanawiać się, czy przypadkiem Sakura już nie zakończyła połączenia. Ale potem znowu odezwała się, jej głos był bardzo cichy.

\- Nawet nie wiesz jakie masz szczęście Sasuke. Nadal masz ludzi, którzy się o ciebie martwią.

To uczucie znowu się pojawiło – dziwne ściskanie w żołądku było nawet silniejsze niż wcześniej. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy się tak czułem. Pierwszy raz kiedy ktoś mówił do mnie z taką cierpliwością i-… sam nie wiem.

Nie wiedziałem co odpowiedzieć, więc rzuciłem szybkie 'wszystko jest w porządku' i gwałtownie się rozłączyłem.

Zastanawiam się teraz, czy Sakura jest na mnie zła.

Idę do łóżka, 4 wpisy w jeden dzień, to 4 wpisy za dużo.

.

Dzienniku,

dzisiaj jedząc drugie śniadanie razem z Naruto i Sakurą zauważyłem, że Sakura nosi kolczyki wyglądające jak małe babeczki. To normalne prawda? Większość dziewczyn w naszym wieku nosi kolczyki.

Ale chwilę później dostrzegłem drugi kolczyk nad jedną z babeczek, który normalnie jest schowany pod jej długimi, różowymi włosami. Na początku myślałem, że jest to dziwne, ale teraz uważam, że wygląda oryginalnie.

Pasuje do niej.

Gdyby tylko częściej nosiła upięte włosy to zauważyłbym to o wiele wcześniej. Naprawdę, ta dziewczyna nigdy podkreśla swojej urody.

.

Dzienniku,

razem z Naruto mieliśmy się dziś spotkać u Sakury, aby skończyć wreszcie nasz projekt, ale ten idiota zwiał w ostatniej chwili. Tak naprawdę, to nie robiło to jakiejś większej różnicy – i tak nic nie robił – ale oznaczało to, że zostałem sam na sam z Sakurą. _Drań_.

Okazało się, że Sakura wcale nie ma żadnej poświęconej mi kapliczki. Szczerze, to naprawdę nie sądziłem, że jakąś urządziła, ale-… w jej pokoju nie było widać nic co świadczyłoby o tym, że Sakura mnie kocha. Nawet nie wykorzystała tego, że jesteśmy sami – przez cały czas opowiadała tylko o Napoleonie, Hitlerze, Stalinie i o tym, że tak naprawdę byli wspaniałymi ludźmi, co jakiś czas uśmiechając się do mnie.

Nigdy wcześniej nie przyszło mi to do głowy, ale… jest możliwe, że Sakura wcale mnie _nie _kocha?

.

Dzienniku,

jestem jednym z najlepszych uczniów w szkole. Rzadko się odzywam, ale to nie zmienia faktu, że w czasie lekcji znam odpowiedź na wszystkie pytania. Nie istnieje pytanie, na które nie znam odpowiedzi.

Ale dzisiaj Naruto zapytał mnie – tak _bez _żartów – czy kocham Sakurę.

I pierwszy raz w życiu nie wiedziałem co mam odpowiedzieć.

.

Dzienniku,

dzisiaj nie działo się nic ciekawego. Nie wiem dlaczego, ale z tego powodu znowu dziwnie się czuję.

.

Dzienniku,

Minął już tydzień, od kiedy Naruto zadał mi to straszne pytanie.

I przez to teraz nie mogę przestać myśleć o Sakurze. Nie mogę przestać myśleć o jej długich nogach, zielonych oczach, dodatkowym kolczyku oraz tym uczuciu, które przeszywa mnie, kiedy słyszę jej głos. Nie mogę zapomnieć o tej nocy, kiedy zadzwoniła – sprawiła, że poczułem się tak jakbym coś znaczył, tak jakbym był kimś więcej niż tylko przystojnym chłopakiem, za którym oglądają się dziewczyny – i o sposobie, w jaki rysuje małe serduszka obok ulubionych piosenek SNSD w broszurkach dołączanych do ich płyt.

Ja po prostu-… po prostu nie mogę przestać o niej myśleć.

Jest źle. Jest bardzo źle.

.

Dzienniku,

w przyszłym tygodniu są urodziny Sakury. Myślę, że kupię jej kolczyki – parę oraz jeden dodatkowy.

Naruto powiedziałby, że jestem dziwny, gdyby się dowiedział. A już na pewno domyśliłby się, że ją kocham.

Ale jest to ryzyko na jakie muszę być przygotowany. Pamiętam, że Itachi powiedział mi, że 'jeśli coś jest warte posiadania, to jest też warte ryzyka'. I może to dziwne, ale myślę, że Sakura jest tego warta. Ale nie jestem pewien, bo jest ona pierwszą dziewczyną, do której coś takiego czuję. Być może to tylko moje przywidzenia.

No nieważne. Skoro już się zdecydowałem to pora iść na zakupy.

.

Dzienniku,

już jutro są urodziny Sakury. Już po raz kolejny przeglądałem jej profil, kiedy zauważyłem, że ustawiła nowy status. Jej kanarek umarł. Widziałem go, kiedy razem pracowaliśmy nad projektem z historii – mały ptaszek miał na imię Ino i był jedynym co pozostało jej po przyjaciółce z dzieciństwa. Miała go już bardzo długo.

Nie przeglądałem komentarzy i nawet nie zastanawiałem się co mam jej napisać. Po prostu zadzwoniłem.

Kiedy odebrała jej głos drżał i był trochę skrzekliwy, tak jakby płakała.

\- Halo?

-Sakura? Wszystko w porządku?

Na chwilę zapadła cisza i mogłem usłyszeć jak pociąga nosem, potem odpowiedziała – jej głos był dużo wyższy niż normalnie.

-Nie. Nie, nic nie jest w porządku, Sasuke. _Nic, a nic._

Myślę, że to był jeden ze skutków uczucia jakim ją darzę, ale w tamtej chwili marzyłem tylko, aby ją przytulić. Sakura obejmowała mnie już wcześniej na powitanie lub pożegnanie, ale to były tylko lekkie uściski w czasie których stałem jak kłoda. Ciężko mi było się ruszyć, kiedy miałem wrażenie, że moje serce się zatrzymało i czułem się tak, jakby zabrakło mi tchu.

Usłyszałem wiatr w słuchawce.

\- Gdzie teraz jesteś?

\- W parku niedaleko szkoły. Potrzebuję świeżego powietrza, nie dałam rady wytrzymać w domu.

Kiedy wyjrzałem przez okno zauważyłem, że na dworze jest już ciemno i – sądząc po dość dużym wietrze – zimno.

\- Zostań tam, gdzie jesteś. Zaraz przyjdę.

Nie wiem co mnie opętało, ale to był pierwszy raz, kiedy chciałem-, _naprawdę_ chciałem coś zrobić dla drugiej osoby. Nie mogłem myśleć o niczym innym niż o Sakurze i o tym, że nie powinna być teraz sama. Dlatego właśnie narzuciłem pierwszą lepszą bluzę, trampki i jedynie z telefonem w kieszeni ruszyłem w stronę szkoły.

Na szczęście nie mieszkam daleko od parku, więc biegnąc tak szybko jak mogłem po pięciu minutach byłem już na miejscu. Sakurę zauważyłem od razu – siedziała nieruchomo na huśtawce w jaskrawożółtej bluzie i wciąż wyglądała niesamowicie promiennie, chociaż pewnie nigdy w życiu nie czuła się gorzej.

Spojrzała na mnie, kiedy podchodziłem, a jej oczy (zielone, _zielone_ oczy) były szkliste od ciągłego płaczu.

\- Sasuke – wyszeptała, wstając z huśtawki – Naprawdę przyszedłeś.

\- Oczywiście – wymamrotałem – Za kogo ty mnie masz?

Nic nie odpowiadając, Sakura objęła mnie – tak mocno, że prawie zabrakło mi tchu – i wtuliła twarz w moją bluzę. A ja śmiertelnie bałem się, że zauważy jak szybko biło moje serce w tamtej chwili.

\- Była ze mną już tak długo – powiedziała, głosem nieco zagłuszonym przez moją bluzę – Teraz, kiedy umarła, nie istnieje już nic co przypominałoby mi Ino. Ino już nie ma, wstążki już nie ma, kanarka już nie ma – nie ma już nic, Sasuke. _Nic_.

\- Na pewno jest coś – powiedziałem. _Jestem ja,_ tak naprawdę chciałem powiedzieć._ Tuż przed tobą._

Ale najstraszniejszą rzeczą jest to, że nawet nie wiem kiedy Sakura stała się dla mnie taka ważna.

\- Nie, Sasuke. Nie ma już _nic_ – powtórzyła rozpaczliwie, wyraźnie akcętując słowo 'nic' i obejmując mnie jeszcze mocniej – jeszcze trochę i naprawdę nie mógłbym oddychać.

\- Tylko dlatego, że Ino już nie ma… - zawahałem się. To był pierwszy raz, kiedy kogoś pocieszałem – …to nadal są inni. Inni, którzy się o ciebie troszczą. – W przypływie odwagi odwzajemniłem uścisk. Była taka mała, tak delikatna. – I nawet nie wiesz jaką szczęściarą jesteś, że masz tych wszystkich ludzi.

Poczułem, że sztywnieje kiedy ją objąłem, ale po chwili rozluźniła się. Przestała już płakać, teraz jedyną rzeczą jaką słyszałem było ciche pociąganie nosem.

\- Dziękuję, Sasuke – wyszeptała – Jedyne co o tobie słyszałam od dziewczyn to, że jesteś przystojny i tajemniczy, a Naruto ciągle mówił, że jesteś nie mającym uczuć draniem. Czekałam, aż udowodnisz, że się mylą. – Spojrzała na mnie i uśmiechnęła się. I mimo opuchniętych oczu, zaczerwienionej twarzy oraz rozczochranych włosów uśmiechnęła najbardziej olśniewającym uśmiechem, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem.

I mówiąc szczerze, dzienniku – w tamtej chwili czułem się tak, jak w siódmym niebie.

.

Dzienniku,

dzisiaj były urodziny Sakury. Nie urządzała żadnej wielkiej imprezy – po prostu zaprosiła mnie i Naruto do siebie. Nie było tortu, tylko sernik bez ani jednej świeczki i nie śpiewaliśmy jej 'Sto lat'. Naruto podarował jej bon do jej ulubionego sklepu (Forever 21 – zapamiętam), Sakura podziękowała i przytuliła go. A potem ja wręczyłem jej swój prezent. Ostatecznie kolczyki wybrałem kolczyki w formie wiszących anielskich skrzydeł – po jednym na każdym z nich. (Wieki zajęło mi zdecydowanie się na nie, nie jestem dobry w tych dziewczyńskich sprawach.) Dodatkowy kolczyk był zwykłą stalową kulką – niby taki prosty, ale i tak uważam, że jej pasuje. I myślę, że bardzo się one Sakurze spodobały, jeśli oceniać uśmiech jakim mnie obdarzyła. - Bardzo ci dziękuję, Sasuke – powiedziała jednocześnie mnie obejmując. Odwzajemniłem uścisk bez entuzjazmu (nie chciałem aby Naruto się czegoś domyślił), ale kiedy pocałowała mnie w policzek poczułem pustkę w głowie. To nie było nic więcej jak delikatny, prawie nie wyczuwalny dotyk jej ust, ale przysięgam, czułem się jakbym umarł. - A gdzie jest drugi kolczyk? – zapytała mnie później – Wiesz, ta druga kulka. Wzruszyłem ramionami. - Leży porzucony na moim biurku. – Tuż obok ciebie, dzienniku.

Uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko i zażartowała:

\- Może też powinieneś przekuć jedno ucho? Pasowalibyśmy do siebie!

\- Może tak zrobię. - Na mojej twarzy pojawił się uśmieszek. Nie sądzę aby wiedziała, że mówię to na poważnie. I może to lepiej.

Może rzeczywiście ona mnie kocha. Czy to, że tak myślę jest bardzo zarozumiałe? No bo wiesz, zawsze sądziłem, że podobam się każdej dziewczynie, która na mnie spojrzy… i dopóki nie poznałem Sakury to moja teoria była prawdziwa. Ona naprawdę jest inna od reszty dziewczyn, nie? To po prostu moje szczęście – zakochać się w tej, która jako jedyna może mnie nie chcieć.

Ale, cóż. Ona jest tego warta.

.

Dzienniku,

wyznanie komuś miłości jest o wiele trudniejsze niż myślałem.

Rozumiesz, zawsze wiedziałem, że nie jest to _bardzo_ łatwe - zważywszy na to, że dziewczyny załamywały się od samego dawania mi listów – ale sądziłem, że mam więcej odwagi. Pomyślałem, że powiedzenie jej tego osobiście, _bez_ listu będzie dużo prostsze.

Ale nie jest.

Jest beznadziejnie, dzienniku. Naprawdę.

Nigdy nie zauważyłem, jak bardzo trudno jest zbliżyć się do Sakury. Kiedy rozmawia z Naruto lub Hinatą, a ja po prostu chcę poprosić ją o rozmowę w cztery oczy… – nie daję rady. Po prostu nie mogę.

Dzisiaj, jak wróciłem do domu, zauważyłem stosik płyt który pożyczyłem od Sakury i którego jeszcze nie zdążyłem jej oddać.

Dlatego oderwałem kawałek kartki i napisałem na niej: _Umówisz się ze mną? _Potem, zgiętą karteczkę wsunąłem pod jedną z okładek, tam, gdzie bez problemu ją zauważy. A potem włożyłem tą płytę w sam środek stosika.

Jutro jej go oddam.

.

Dzienniku,

mam nadzieję, że się zgodzi.

.

Dzienniku,

minął już tydzień. To chyba znaczy nie.

Trochę boli mnie to, że nawet mi nie odpowiedziała. Czy nawet tyle dla niej nie znaczę?

.

Dzienniku,

dzisiaj Naruto stwierdził, że ma już dość mojego 'emowskiego zachowania' i zmusił mnie do wyznania mu całej prawdy. Powiedziałem mu więc trochę tego i owego o tym co się stało, starając się nie mówić zbyt wiele. I wiesz co on potem zrobił? Nazwał mnie idiotą. Ten _debil_ nazwał mnie idiotą.

Podobno, nie ma szansy, aby Sakura zobaczyła moją wiadomość, ponieważ wszystkie piosenki ma już zgrane na iTunes. A poza tym, to było do przewidzenia, przecież nikt nie słucha już płyt.

(W takim razie myślę, że jestem nikim.)

Może ona nie zignorowała mojej wiadomości, tylko po prostu jej nie zauważyła?

W sumie, to była trochę żałosna próba umówienia się z nią, ale myślałem, że to będzie bardziej romantyczny sposób (jeśli tylko, by wypalił).

\- Szepnę jej słówko, bracie – powiedział Naruto, jednocześnie pokazując kciuki do góry w swoim firmowym geście. Znając go, to po prostu powie Sakurze aby przejrzała jej płyty. Ugh. Powinienem był zacząć uciekać, kiedy ten stwierdził, że jesteśmy przyjaciółmi.

Wiesz chyba co teraz będę robił, dzienniku – będę czekał na telefon. Życz mi szczęścia.

.

Dzienniku,

zadzwoniła. Do jasnej anielki, zadzwoniła.

Był około 20:30, a ja byłem właśnie w trakcie słuchania SNSD (nie, żeby ktoś się kiedykolwiek dowiedział, że słucham ich w wolnym czasie). Kiedy usłyszałem głos na drugiej linii myślałem, że chyba dostanę zawału.

(Nadal nie sprawdzam wcześniej, kto dzwoni.)

Zapytała co mnie do tego skłoniło, dlaczego to z właśnie nią chciałem się umówić. Kiedy jest wiele ładniejszych dziewczyn. Ciekawszych dziewczyn.

Chciałem powiedzieć, że dla mnie jest idealna, ale miałem wrażenie, że mi nie uwierzy. Dlatego powiedziałem:

\- Ponieważ troszczysz się o mnie. A ja powinienem wreszcie docenić to jakie mam szczęście, że jesteś obok mnie.

Myślę, że to na nią podziałało, bo się zgodziła. Dziewczyny lubią, kiedy mówi im się takie rzeczy, nie ?

Nie muszę chyba pisać, że jestem teraz najszczęśliwszym człowiekiem na ziemi.

.

Dzienniku,

minęły już dwa miesiące, od kiedy zacząłem chodzić z Sakurą. Nie piszę w tobie tak często, bo nie muszę już wyładowywać nigdzie swoich emocji. Jestem szczęśliwy.

Myślałem, że wiem już wszystko o Sakurze, ale się pomyliłem – ona ciągle mnie czymś zaskakuje. Jak to, że na przykład uwielbia nosić sięgające nawet na kolano buty, jak to, że w przyszłości chciałaby nauczyć się grać na skrzypcach, jak to, że jej twarz ożywia się zawsze, kiedy wspomni się o lodach. Ale to jeszcze nie wszystko… – na szczęście mam dużo czasu aby dokładnie ją poznać.

W ten weekend idę przekuć ucho. Nikt nie będzie tego widział, tak samo, jak z dodatkowym kolczykiem Sakury, Myślę, że teraz rozumiem ją lepiej – to jest coś w rodzaju sekretu. Coś co tylko ludzie _naprawdę_ na ciebie patrzący zauważą. Ci, dla których coś znaczysz.

Wiesz dobrze jaki kolczyk będę nosił przez najbliższy czas..


End file.
